


In balia

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: In baliaFandom: prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairAvvertimenti: Gender Bender, PWP, OOC





	In balia

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: In balia  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Avvertimenti: Gender Bender, PWP, OOC

Cosa le stesse succedendo, Kunimi in quell'istante non sapeva dirlo perché ormai la sua mente era completamente in balia di Atobe.  
Il modo in cui stava stuzzicando la sua intimità era così intenso da farla sciogliere, come se quella lingua che la leccava e quella bocca che la baciavano stessero cercando di donarle più piacere possibile.  
Aveva la sensazione che Keigo avesse intenzione di farle capire che lei non potesse essere immune a certe attenzioni: per quanto cercasse di farsi forza e resistere, lei era comunque una ragazza e le reazioni del corpo erano inequivocabili.  
Cercava di non gemere, cerava di dimostrare a sé stessa che poteva comunque trattenersi perché la sua mente, nonostante in balia del piacere, fosse lucida abbastanza, ma fu inutile perché involontariamente le scappò un gemito.  
Il piacere era terribilmente intenso al punto che lo sentiva divampare in tutto il suo corpo.  
Non c'era angolo di lei che non stesse fremendo al punto che aveva quasi la sensazione di star per scoppiare per il vigore che le stessero riservando: quello doveva essere l'orgasmo.  
Aveva cercato qualche volta di masturbarsi era stato bello, doveva ammetterle, ma da sola non era mai riuscita a raggiungere un benessere come quello.  
«Sto venendo...» borbottò con il fiatone.  
Era stata devastata da tutto quello e, per la prima volta, aveva capito quanto intenso potesse essere il piacere femminile, ma Tezuka era certissima certa che quello fosse solo l'inizio di tutto.


End file.
